gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Warning Signs in GTA V
List of warning signs in order of appearance Terminal *Naval w'hse, restricted access. Bristols coke storage *Warning: This facility contains chemicals known to cause cancer, birth defects or other reproductive harm *Safety is job number one *Unauthorized vehicles not displaying distinguishing placards or license plates issued for disable persons will be towed away at owner's expence. Towed vehicles may be reclaimed at Jetsam main terminal *Safety: Authorized personnel only *Seatbelts required beyond this point, safety vest and steel toe shoes required beyond this point *Warning: All vehicles must display dock permits upon entry *Stop *Safety is number one job, we care about your health: Always wear a high visibility jacket *Noticw: Do not climb or jump off dock Elysian Island *Warning: All vehicles must display dock permits upon entry *Safety is job number one *Seatbelts required beyond this point, safety vest and steel toe shoes required beyond this point *Be aware: The owners of this property will have any unauthorized vehicles towed away at the driver's expense *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area *Wrong way N.O.O.S.E. Headquarters *No trespassing: Violators will be prosecuted *Restricted area: No trespassing beyond this point, photography is prohibited *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area *Notice: This area is protected by electronic surveillance *Stop Palmer-Taylor Power Station *Stop: Prepare to show identification *No smoking, no naked lights *Stop: Check with guard before proceeding *Danger: High voltage *Hydrogen: No smoking *Keep out *Warning: Overhead pipe *Storage of flammable gases: No naked lights, no smoking *Storage of flammable gas: No smoking RON Alternates Wind Farm *Restricted area: Authorized personnel only, unauthorized access demonstrates a breach of security *Caution: Admittance to authorized personnel only Davis Quartz *No admittance except on business *This property is closed to the public *Caution *Private property: No trespassing Humane Labs and Research *Stop *Private property: No trespassing, violators will be prosecuted *Notice: All drivers must check in before entering *Notice: Wheels must be checked and engine turned off during loading Bolingbroke Penitentiary *Danger: Guard dog on duty *Notice: This area is protected by electronic surveillance *Authorized personnel only *Danger: High voltage *Warning: Cameras operate in this area Fort Zancudo *Observe all warning signs, stop at sentry point *Danger: No smoking *No parking *Stop *No parking: Designated fire lane, tow away zone *Do not park here: For permit holders only, all other vehicles will be towed *Photography of this area is prohibited *Notice: This property is protected by electronic surveillance *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area *Attention: All visitors must check in at the security desk *Attention: Please place all metal objects in the trays provided *Authorized personnel only *Danger: High voltage *Do not use lift if there is a fire Los Santos International Airport *Stop *Low flying aircraft *No parking *No parking, no waiting *Hard hat area *Warning: This area contains chemicals know to cause cancer and birth defects or other reproductive harm *Danger: Do not enter *Danger *Be warned: Security cameras are operating in this area *Restricted area *Caution: Please come to a complete stop before entering bag room Ammu-Nation *Firearms warning: It is a criminal offense to leave a loaded firearm within easy access of a child. If a child gains access to and improperly uses the firearm you may face prosecution. *No food or drink in the range *Ear and eye protection must be worn in the range *Stop: Make firearm safe, deposit brass in bucket, do not leave firearm unattended, clean your point and remove targets *Warning: The discharge or cleaning of firearms and the handling of ammunition in poorly ventilated areas may result in exposure to lead, a substance known to cause birth defects and other serious physical harm. Ensure you have adequate ventillation at all times and wash hands after exposure. *Never point a loaded or unloaded firearm at anyone on these premises. If you do we shall point our firearms at you, and believe us, ours are loaded. *No steel, brass or semi jacketed, exposed lead, soft or hollow point aummunition allowed in the range. Full metal jacket only. *Reloaders, brass keepers. Brass stealers be warned. Do not pick up any of the brass from our floors. there is nothing to discuss. go elsewhere.